1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to a system and method to in-exsufflate a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coughing functions to clear mucus from the airway of a subject. Some people, due to injury, disease, or thoracic surgery, find it difficult or impossible to cough effectively on their own. For these people, assisted, or artificial, airway clearance is prescribed. One such method employs the use of mechanical in-exsufflation (MI-E). In-exsufflation is performed with a medical device that delivers positive airway pressure through the mouth, nose, or a tracheostomy, gently filling the lungs to capacity (insufflation). It then abruptly reverses pressure which generates an expiratory flow, mimicking a cough (exsufflation).
A significant population of patients with amyotrophica lateral sclerosis (ALS) depends on mechanical ventilation and/or mechanical in-exsufflation (MI-E) for secretion management. Many ALS patients lose muscle tone in the muscles of their upper airway. The lost muscle tone often causes in-exsufflation therapy to be ineffective on ALS patients because the upper airway of the patient collapses during the exsufflation cycle of the in-exsufflation therapy. Currently, there is no effective non-invasive treatment to manage airway secretion for patients, such as ALS patients, whose upper airway collapses during in-exsufflation therapy because of lost muscle tone.